This invention relates to a gas water heater with a gas burner and at least one heat exchanger which is arranged in the gas burner's waste gas duct and through which heating water flows.
In such instruments one customarily uses a laminated heat exchanger which is arranged laterally with respect to the waste gas current, whereby the sheets or laminae lie parallel to the direction of flow of the waste gas current.
It has been found that heat exchange in such gas water heaters is in need of improvement.